


Fight For You

by lanadelreysdxughter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Baby, Children, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Relationship Problems, Top Clint Barton, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelreysdxughter/pseuds/lanadelreysdxughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy & I have been together for a while now. We've had our ups and down, but we've always been able to work things out. Well, until now. An unexpected event happenned to us, something that would forever change the both of our lives. Will our relationship survive this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Gone

Jeremy & I were having a lazy day. His head was currently lying on my stomach, while I was stroking his brunette hair. He turned around a bit to look at me.

"Are you okay baby girl?" He asked. I nervously looked at him, wondering if it was the right moment to tell him the news.

_"Handsome, are you still up?"_

_"Hmm yeah. What's wrong baby girl?" He sleepily questioned. His eyes met mine and for a second, I got lost in them, forgetting how to breathe for a moment. I took a moment to admire his face, he seemed genuinely concerned about what I was going to say. I don't know if it was the right moment to ask him about this, but it needed to be done and soon._

_"How-," I briefly paused, trying to get enough courage to say it "How do you feel about having more children?" He frowned slightly, probably wondering where that question came from. He gently took my hands in his, intertwining his fingers to mine. He hesitated before answering, like he was looking for the right words to say._

_"I don't think I want any more of them. Don't get me wrong, I love Ava more than anything," He paused, sighing, "But I think one kid is just enough for me." His answer was nothing like what I expected it to be, it was actaully worse. I didn't know how I was supposed to react, so I just nodded._

_"Okay, goodnight Jeremy." I quickly turned around, not wanting him to see the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. I felt his strong, thick arms wrap around my waist._

_"Goodnight love."_

_ _

I didn't know how I was supposed to tell him, I didn't know how I was supposed to announce to him that I was having his baby, when clearly, he said he didn't want any more kids. The love he had for his daughter, Ava, was unconditional and my heart broke when I realized that maybe he wouldn't feel the same way about our child.

"Honey please, you're worrying me, what is it?" He was now, sitting in front of me, softly taking my cheeks between hands, to force me to look at him. I let out an anxious sigh before finally deciding that I couldn't hide this from him any longer. 

"Jeremy I-," I couldn't bring myself to tell him the words. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Come on sweetheart, if you don't tell me I can't help you." 

"I'm pregnant,"I blurted out. His facial expression went from deeply concerned to shocked. He gave me an angry look and got off the couch, making his way to our front door, before leaving our once happy home. As soon as I heard him slam the door, this feeling of overwhelming loneliness suddenly washed over me. 

I led down on the couch as I felt hot wet tears fill up my eyes, my throat closed tight. Finally the tears spilt over and flowed down my face like a river excaping a dam. I let my tears fall down, until there were no more left to shed anymore. 

A moment after my breakdown, my eyes grew heavy, the exhaustion that my body was desperately trying to warn me about took over, and I fell asleep.


	2. II. Take Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaamn me, back at it again with the drama.   
> Feedback is highly appreciated!   
> À la prochaine!

Warning: contains a few cuss words  
  
  
  
__  
"Babe, Jer, Jeremy babe." I grabbed her wrist before she could poke me again.  
  
"Why the fuck are you poking me?" I groaned, not even bothering to open my eyes. She lets out a sigh as I released her wrist, moving my arms around her waist instead.  
  
"Jerrr..." Oh I knew that tone too well.  
  
"Hmm, what is it baby girl?" I could sense her fingers gently running through my hair, gradually making their way down to my face as I exhaled with contentment. Her touch felt like feathers faintly tickling me.  
  
"You still like me, right?" She abruptly asks. I openned my eyes and turned to the side to face her, to detemine if she was sincere or simply joking, which forces her to move her hands away . And at that moment, I was incapable of reading her expression.  
  
"Of course I do. I don't only like you, I love you" She briefly looks at me, before entwining my hand with her, focusing her attention on that instead.  
  
"Ok but like love, love or love?" I raised my brow, annoyed that she woke me up for this.  
  
"Haha very funny, doll. Now let's go back to sleep and please don't wake me up again." I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard her adorable laugh, I couldn't stop my self from pressing my lips to her forehead. It was impossible for me to stay mad at her.  
  
"Sleep well Jerbear." I could faintly hear as I rapidly fell asleep.  
  
➵  
  
I gazed at the twinkling stars, remembering how I used to come here with (Y/N) when the both of us wished to loosen up and forget about life's stress even if it was only for a minute.  
  
The only light that was guiding me through this profound darkness was my baby girl.  
  
➵  
__  
After three long months away from my two favourite people, I finally got to return home. Acting was my passion, and meeting my fans was beyong great, but nothing could beat home, where I could spend quality time with the loves of my life.  
  
When I opened the door, I rapidly noticed the lights were off, which indicated (Y/N) and Ava were asleep. As I made my way upstairs, I made sure not to make any sort of noise, not wanting to wake up my princesses. I entered the bedroom, my heart melted at the touching view. My daughter was wrapped in my girlfriend's protective embrace. (Y/N) always treated Ava like her own, always putting Ava's needs before her own, and that was one of the things I loved about her.  
  
Feeling too tired to change my clothes, I decided to simply take off my shirt and pants, leaving me in boxers. I jumped into our warm bed, protectively wrapping my arms around my girls, feeling the need to shield their delicate hearts from this cruel world. And as I took one last look at them, I fell asleep, feeling complete.  
  
➵  
  
I didn't notice I was crying, until I felt something wet drop on my hands.  
  
Since the day Ava was born, I felt like I was finally complete. I learnt to love in a new way. She taught the meaning of unconditional love. She helped me grow, as a man and as a father. My daughter was the best thing I could ask for. My daughter became a part of me, one that I'd never allow myself to lose. A child truly is a blessing, so why did I act like a complete jerk when (Y/N) announced me we were expecting one.  
  
I was scared, that's why. A baby is a huge responsability, it has tons of needs, but at the same time, a baby simply wanted to be loved by its parents. But because of anxiousness, I most likely ruined one of life's best gifs, to be a father again, to have someone whose eyes are filled with nothing , but love and admiration when they stare at you.  
  
This bump that was blocking our rode is unlike the previous one. It was a much bigger one, and unfortunetly, I was its creator.  
  
Will the love of my life ever forgive me?  
  
__  
I'm not sure I want to know the answer...

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That gif makes me so sad


End file.
